


A Taste of Autumn in July

by theartisticfool



Series: Mockingbird AU [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Consensual Blood Drinking, Crow Hogan/reader, M/M, Minor Violence, POV Second Person, Present Tense, also happy birthday ya big gay, because of the pov this is technically, consider this a formal apology for that brave/harald stuffing fic, mentions of nudity, this is from brave's point of view though so it's technically trickstarshipping :VVV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfool/pseuds/theartisticfool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>special occasions always serve as grade-a excuses for you and your partner to indulge in your kinks for a night. birthday fic for trickstarbrave</p><p>*although the fic is part of the mockingbird series, it can also be read as a standalone fic, so if that was deterring you from reading, fear not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Autumn in July

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trickstarbrave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickstarbrave/gifts).



> it's 3am and this is a little bit late but holy //shit// was this a challenge for me to write. i've never done bloodplay before and well. yeah.
> 
> i wrote this for multiple reasons if we're being honest here:
> 
> -i accidentally got brave excited about trickstarshipping bloodplay that didn't exist so i promised him that i'd write him some in the future to make up for it  
> -the day before this was published was brave's birthday so BORTH  
> -i really feel like i need to do something to apologise for writing that stuffing fic. you know the one.
> 
> so anyway, enjoy this gross fic. and happy birthday you big gay nerd. i love you and you've helped me through a lot of shit in the time we've known each other. you mean a lot to me.
> 
> ;;u;;
> 
> EDIT: daniel hasn't been introduced in the fic series yet, but this series is already out of order so who honestly cares. daniel's just the name that we gave to pseudojack. so daniel is pseudojack. yeah. that's important for like two paragraphs.

You wake up this morning just like you would any other morning. It’s a Wednesday, generally one of your most stressful work days, and yet for some reason you feel like it’s easier for you to get through this one because you know that the week is halfway over and that you’ll get to sleep in soon enough. Things will only get easier from here, you think to yourself. Only a few more days of having to put up with that demon owl man you call your boss and team leader, and then you’ll be free for awhile.

The space next to you in your bed is empty, but a faint warmth lingers along the folds in the sheets. You roll from your back onto your side, pulling the blankets up a bit closer to you as you breathe in the scent of gunmetal and campfire smoke on his pillows. It reminds you of the chill and the welcomeness of a crisp Halloween night, so much so that you can nearly hear the blackbirds cawing eerily under the full moon. Instead, you hear the patter of water against the walls of the shower. You already bathed last night, and so there’s little reason for you to leave the comfort of your bed immediately, but you figure that it’s worth shedding that warmth in favour of giving a playful tug on the shower curtain, so you slip out from under the covers and rummage through your closet for a clean shirt to do just that. You pull the fabric over your bare chest while walking into the humid bathroom, and you snort at the thickness of the air and the fogged-up mirror as you flip a switch on the wall. A soft hum echoes from within the roof as a cool breeze flows through the vents. “You forgot to turn the fan on again,” you say with feigned annoyance, and your slender fingers reach for the shower curtain before quickly pulling it half open, revealing the nude body of your lover behind it, his red hair matted down behind his head from laying so heavily with water.

Crow lets out a startled yelp from the sudden burst of cold from outside of the shower before throwing you an annoyed glance. He snatches the curtain from your hands and pulls it back over the open space between the shower and the rest of the bathroom. “I didn’t think I’d need it on for very long,” he claims as he begins to rinse the soap off of himself.

You grin and pull the curtain back open - not quite as wide as before, but still enough to let you see all that you want to - much to Crow’s disappointment. “You still forgot. This is how we get mildew on the walls.”

Crow rolls his eyes before gesturing to the floor. “And we’ll get mould on the floors from the water coming out of the shower curtain if you keep moving it like this.” He goes to close the curtain again, but you take his wrist before he can grab it, and you give the back of his hand a soft kiss.

“I’ll wipe it up when you’re done~” you tell him. That pleasant jingle in your voice brings a smile to his face, and that seems to be enough to convince him to leave the curtain open and resume his shower. Nice.

“Sucks you’ve gotta work on your birthday,” he speaks up when you move to brush your teeth at the sink across from him. “Maybe if you asked nicely enough, Harald might let you stay home.”

You raise an eyebrow. “Why would I want to do that?” you ask him with a mouthful of toothpaste. You hate the harsh, burning taste of mint, but at least it makes your breath smell good. You spit the gross foam out and rinse the sink as you continue. “I get to spend an entire day doing what I love with you by my side the entire time. Evil owl cannibal aside, I get to be with you every time I work, and there’s no way he’d let both of us off on the same day.”

“So?” Crow asks as he steps onto the mat in front of the shower after turning off the water, taking his towel and running it over his hair.

“So,” you begin to elaborate, “why would I want to spend the majority of my birthday alone at home doing nothing when I could spend it being right next to you?” You aren’t looking at him directly, but you know he can see your delighted grin in the mirror because you can see the faint blush on his marked cheeks reflecting back.

“...that’s fair,” he finally replies to you, and he works on drying the rest of his body off.

* * *

 

The two of you didn’t wake up too particularly early - at least, early by the standard set by the latest time that your job will allow you to clock in - but when you arrive at the Mockingbird and enter the kitchen to start setting up for the day, you’re surprised to find that you’re greeted from the back room by Daniel, Crow chuckling and refusing to save you as you’re pulled into a tight hug by Jack’s doppelgänger.

“G-good morning to you, too, Daniel,” you stammer from the surprise of the sudden embrace. Despite his literal iron grip, the android at least has a good feel for his own strength, and thus you don’t have to worry about accidentally suffocating in the event that he becomes a little too excited over something. Bless adaptivity.

“Happy birthday, Brave!” Daniel exclaims with a cheerful grin, his fangs nearly sending his smile beyond the threshold of cute and straight into creepy. “I wasn’t able to prepare anything for you, but I do hope you have a wonderful day today! It’s a very special day for you, after all!”

You reach up and ruffle Daniel’s light hair once you’re released from the hug, and he hums softly in response. “It’s not that great of a day,” you tell him somewhat sheepishly. “I’m just turning a year older.”

“But that’s so momentous, isn’t it?” Daniel asks with a tilt of the head. “And yet you hardly consider it to be significant. How curious.” He smiles again nonetheless. “Well, I suppose I’ll leave you to your devices; I’ll do what I can to make this as relaxing of a day as it can afford to be!”

‘Of course he would think that,’ you ponder to yourself as the robot returns to the freezer with a skip in his step. ‘He hasn’t even been around for a year yet. Does he consider the date of his rebuilding to be his birthday? Does he even remember that day at all?’

You shake your head to rid yourself of such thoughts so that you can go back to setting up the kitchen with Crow. “He’s a clingy one,” Crow comments upon your return.

You nod your head in agreement. “Way more than Jack.” You’re not even sure if Jack gives hugs in the first place. He’s not a very touchy-feely type of person from what you know, but he might be more affectionate with Dragan and Kazama. “I don’t mind it too much.”

You leave the kitchen momentarily once general prep is complete, and you give Harald’s office door a light knock. You haven’t seen him yet, and so you figure you should at least alert your boss that you and Crow have arrived. “Good morning, Harald,” you greet as you normally do.

A voice behind the door responds in an almost song-like tone. “Good morning, Brave~” The voice definitely isn’t Harald’s - and you’re not sure if it would be weirder if it  _ was _ \- and so you open the door to see who exactly answered you. You’re surprised to find Yuusei spinning slowly in Harald’s swivel chair behind the desk, seeming to be almost bored. He has a notebook in hand, and you’re not sure what it’s for, but he’s writing in it, so he’s not completely without things to do. You’re still wondering why he’s even in the restaurant in the first place, though; shouldn’t he be at his shop?

Before you can ask him about your wonderings, he speaks to you anyway. “Harald’s gonna be a bit late today,” he explains briefly, stopping his writing but not sparing you much of a glance. “Had to take care of something, so he asked me to open up this morning. I’ll be heading out once he gets here.”

He looks up at you from here, giving an almost sinister grin that you’ve become all-too familiar with. Your eyes narrow.

“I’m not making you breakfast.”

“Aww, come on!”

* * *

 

The rest of your work day passes with general normality as it usually does. You cook next to Crow as you always do, and although the experience is incredibly familiar to you, you aren’t bored in any given moment, and you feel as though you’re enjoying yourself more than you normally do. You’re spending your birthday with your boyfriend, and even if you’re doing it by cooking and serving human flesh with him, it’s still with  _ him _ , and that’s what matters to you.

Closing time soon comes around, but you and Crow don’t start cleaning up the kitchen just yet. A little bit of tidying up, sure, but you both know that Yuusei and Harald will be sitting down for a meal soon, and you’ll need to cook for them, too. And who  _ knows _ how much food you’ll need to make for them; after all,  _ Yuusei’s the one eating it _ . Just before you and Crow can begin discussing what dish to prepare for your leaders, there’s a knock on the kitchen wall, and when you turn your head, you see Harald standing there.

“Is Yuusei already here?” Crow asks, stepping away from the stove that he’s hovering over. He raises an eyebrow when Harald shakes his head.

“No, not yet. You two can go ahead and head home,” he tells you. You’re both surprised-- since when does Harald let people off of work early? Before you can press him further on the subject, he continues. “I’ll cook and clean up from here. No need to worry about the mess.”

“Won’t Yuusei complain?” you decide to ask. “Not to say that he doesn’t like your cooking, but...”

“It was Yuusei’s idea, actually,” Harald informs you. No wonder Harald’s going along with it, then. “Now then, go get cleaned up and go home. I’m sure there are plenty of other things you’d rather be doing than lingering in a kitchen.”

Harald’s definitely right, and you and Crow waste little time washing up and grabbing your jackets. You wish your friends goodbye before racing back to your apartment on your d-wheels.

When the two of you arrive in your home, you find yourselves standing in front of the refrigerator, the freezer door of which has a sticky note on it. All it says is ‘hi’. That’s it. Nothing more. You can recognise it just barely as Harald’s handwriting, though, meaning that he’s been in your house since you left this morning. Creepy. You reach and pull open the freezer, feeling as though the note was placed so that you’d do so, and what you find is actually quite interesting. A tub of cinnamon ice cream waits on one of the racks of the freezer, and on it is another sticky note. Harald must love these things. ‘fridge too’, it says.

So Crow opens the refrigerator door after you remove the second note and the ice cream from the freezer. The redhead whistles as he reaches inside. “Happy birthday to you...” he mutters as he pulls out a ceramic dish wrapped in aluminum foil and a card - a  _ real _ card, not just another sticky note - and sets them next to the ice cream on the countertop. You take the card while he busies himself with removing the foil from the dish. It’s addressed to you, and you can recognise Harald’s handwriting more clearly now that he’s written in cursive. Shorthand printed notes would be hard to identify as his if he didn’t print as if he was writing in cursive. But that’s none of your business.

‘Brave,

Dragan and I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, and being a lover of sweets as you are, he and I wanted to at least partially prepare your favourite dessert. I would’ve fixed you a dish of both the ice cream and cobbler together, but I know that you’ll be finding these items hours after I’ve written this, and I can’t guarantee that frozen peach cobbler tastes any good. Dragan made it, by the way.

We wish you well tonight.

-Harald & Dragan

and yes I did break into your apartment to give you these things. I have a key. fight me.’

Well, that ended abruptly. You suppose it can’t be helped entirely. You were beginning to wonder how Harald had gotten into the place anyway. Mystery solved, gang.

“That would explain why Harald came in late today,” you decide upon setting the card down. When you glance to the dish as Crow removes the foil, you can confirm that it indeed contains a peach cobbler just like the card told of. “He had to bring all of this stuff over after we left.”

“Good thing we didn’t dawdle, then,” Crow adds, and you nod in agreement. “You want me to fix you some of this?”

You shake your head. “Nah, not right now.” Your lips curl into a sly smirk as you close the space between Crow and yourself, giving his ear a gentle nibble as you add, “I don’t want to ruin your taste~”

Crow snorts and pulls away just before your sharp canines can manage to nick the skin on his earlobe. “Impatient, are we?” he asks playfully. He brings his hand up to your cheek and grazes the corner of your mouth with his thumb, just begging for you to try to bite. “At least wait until we’re in bed, alright?”

You give a fake sigh of dismay. “Very well,” you answer, bringing a hand up to your forehead to play up the drama. “If I must wait for your blood just a little bit longer, then so be it. I suppose I can suffer for a few more minutes.”

Crow giggles, and you think it’s one of the most precious sounds you’ve ever heard, the way his voice rings out when he laughs without a care in the world. He doesn’t mind others hearing him; let them know that he’s happy, and maybe they’ll be happy, too. He stands on his toes to give you a kiss. “This is why I love you.”

You both put the food items back where you found them, taking the notes and the card with you to your shared bedroom. Your coats and shirts are discarded onto a chair at a nearby desk, and it takes everything in your power to sit patiently on the bed as you wait for Crow to return with a knife. The redhead’s scent is intoxicating to you, and you can hardly wait to sink your teeth into him. It’s been so long since you’ve had his blood, after all, as opposed to the other way around.

You’re given a knife from the kitchen as Crow sits down next to you, and it’s now that you push him down onto the mattress, his back resting against the pillows. “Alright,” he says as he tilts his head up and to the side, exposing his neck for you. You can almost feel your own pulse beating through your teeth from the excitement of it all. “Now we can start.”

“Good~”

You adjust your grip on the knife’s hilt as your eyes scan over Crow’s bare upper body, admiring his nicely-toned arms and abdomen. His skin is riddled with faint scars from where you’ve passed a blade before, from where you’ve taken in the sweetness of his blood in the past. You have your knife now in your hands, but you don’t really feel like using it at the moment, so you instead set it aside on the other side of the mattress and lean up over Crow, returning to his left ear to nibble on it again. You gently grasp Crow’s wild hair, using it to guide his head where you need it to go as you give tiny bites down the edge of his ear before chewing on his earlobe. He squeaks softly as you press two of your fangs into the flesh, slowly adding more pressure until the skin breaks and you feel blood spatter across your tongue. His earlobe is still attached, of course; you’re not some heathen like Yuusei, going around and straight-up eating your friends’ ears and all.

You pull back to observe your work, smiling softly as little red droplets sprinkle down onto Crow’s pillows and trickle down the side and back of his neck. You like watching him bleed; the little accents of scarlet really suit him, you think, and yet you aren’t sure if any red pieces of clothing or jewellry would go with the rest of him. It’s only when he’s like this, so exposed and vulnerable beside you and yet so calm and relaxed... That’s when his blood puts the final touches on his face to make it look perfect.

As much as you want to keep staring at his pretty face - as much as you want to watch him whimper from the sting of your bite - you’re too impatient to hold yourself back long enough to do that, and so you lean closer to lap up the blood trickling from his earlobe. You relish the metallic sweetness in your mouth only briefly before wanting even more, and it’s this impatience that reminds you why you’re so often on the receiving end of this treatment instead of the one to take. You can so often get out of hand with your feeding that your lover ends up feeling horribly faint once you’re done; it’s happened a couple of times before, where Crow’s passed out in your arms both from blood loss and from sleep. Nothing a few bandages can’t fix.

You get tired of his ear quickly, and your crimson-stained tongue begins to trail slowly down Crow’s neck. You can feel his skin prickle as he shivers from your cold saliva, and yet he lifts his chin up a bit further to give you more room. You’re a bit flattered by the gesture, to say the least; it serves as even more validation to sink your teeth into him. You can feel his heart’s beating through his chest against your hand and within his arteries under your tongue; it feels excited, racing from the tension between the two of you as you take your grand time picking out just the right spot to indulge yourself. You settle for a couple inches above his collarbone, his pulse throbbing under your teeth. You think that your own pulse is beginning to pick up as well, and you’re beginning to wonder if it’s your own heartbeat that you’re feeling through your canines or his.

With a soft breath, you let your fangs sink carefully into Crow’s neck, your lover stiffening up underneath you from the sudden shot of pain of your tearing into his flesh. You lick the wound tenderly, digging your tongue into the opening in his skin just to play with it; you hear Crow bring a hand up to his mouth to stifle a yelp, and so you slow again. You glance up to him. “Are you okay?” you ask, a bit of blood spilling from within your mouth.

Crow hums very softly in reply. “M-mhm... I’m fine, B-Brave... Go on...”

And so you do, pressing your lips to Crow’s neck in a kiss before sucking on the fresh wound, eagerly lapping up the blood that flows from it. You recognise the familiar scent of gunmetal as you feed, and you realise you’ve become so acquainted with the smell of Crow’s blood that you can discern it from others. It’s certainly more appetising than other types of blood; you aren’t picky by any stretch of the imagination, but you most certainly have  _ taste _ .

Minutes go by as you drink, pacing yourself so as to allow Crow to remain with plenty of consciousness throughout the experience. You begin to experiment with Crow’s reactions to the things that you do, relishing every moan and hitch of his breath when you nibble on the bite in his neck, pressing your body a little closer to his when you feel a shudder run down his spine as your tongue becomes more adventurous and you threaten to make some marks down the way to his shoulder. You occasionally catch his cloudy eyes flutter, and it’s then that you force yourself away from his throat with a mouthful of blood.

Crow smiles faintly, cupping your cheek with his palm. “Was it good...?” he asks as he leans in closer. He can’t quite finish his sentence, for you shut him up with a kiss with your bloodstained lips. You feel his tongue drag across them just briefly, and you chuckle softly after swallowing as he tries to sample himself.

“Maybe I should’ve given you some of mine,” you tease him for it, “since you’re this thirsty as it is~” You run your fingers through his hair again, and as you do so, he shakily reaches into the nightstand drawer for some bandages.

“Shush...” he mutters without malice while tossing the bandages to you. He’d patch himself up, but he can’t very well see his own injuries while you’re sitting on top of him like that, and you’re both aware that he wouldn’t do the greatest job after losing the amount of blood that he did. He already looks a little woozy, like he needs to sleep. You begin to tend to his wounds to stop the bleeding lest he lose more than he can handle.

“Can I get you anything?” you ask him, figuring that you should be hospitable to your lover after he’s given you such a treat. Even if it is your birthday present, blood is incredibly costly in your eyes, and you won’t feel entirely right if you just let him lie there after being fed off of.

Nonetheless, though, he shakes his head and pulls you closer. “Just you...” he replies, and you give him a nuzzle.

“Hold still so I can bandage you up,” you say to him quietly. You acknowledge the haziness of sleep beginning to fill his eyes, and so you decide to take it easy, no longer playing with him or his bites so that he can rest. When the bandages are applied, you set them and the knife you never used on the nightstand again before turning off the lights and pulling the blankets over the two of you. You wrap your arms around Crow’s smaller body, taking his warmth as your final gift of the night in exchange for offering him your own.

“D’you think Harald will give me treatment like this on my birthday...?” Crow whispers, small thoughts coming in and out of his mind as sleep threatens to take him. You don’t mind the little ramblings, and if anything, you find them quite cute.

“Somehow,” you answer truthfully, “I doubt it... He’d probably do something special for Yuusei, though...”

Crow snorts and rolls his eyes. “Hypocrite...”

You nudge the redhead slightly. “Who knows,” you speak up, “maybe Yuusei will suggest that Harald give you a break as well. He’d probably be able to convince him like he did today.”

“Probably...” Crow mumbles, closing his eyes. “Probably, knowing him...”

You snuggle into your lover’s side, and you feel him moving closer to you as you do so. You take a deep breath as you rest your head on Crow’s own, and you can practically smell the fall coming in the middle of July. You know you won’t ever grow sick of autumn’s scent anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> a miscellaneous note:
> 
> -the card was written entirely by harald, but harald signed it with dragan's name because dragan baked the peach cobbler for brave.


End file.
